Of Beaches And Bikinis
by SamLim29
Summary: Makoto stares. Nagisa strips. Mako x Fem! Nagi


Gou decided that the time was right for another training camp, so the Iwatobi Swim Club packed their bags and off they went, on Coach Sasabe's (borrowed) boat. Gou, who relished any opportunity to ogle at muscles discreetly, allowed them a day off before hell began.

The boys immediately dumped their bags on the warm sand as soon as the boat docked and headed for the water. Gou, Nagisa and Ama-chan sensei, who _weren't_ sleeping alfresco, went to check in at the modest hotel. After the trio had set their bags down, they changed and headed out.

Makoto looked up just as the trio sauntered down the sandy path. Gou was decked out in a sinful black bikini that bared large amounts of creamy skin. Makoto was sure that Rin would have had an aneurysm, had he been around to see that swimsuit. Ama-chan sensei had merely added a large brimmed sun hat to her gauzy white sundress, her purse clutched in one hand, an umbrella held up using the other. However, Nagisa was still dressed in her pleated denim skirt and Makoto's yellow hoodie. Her purse and three towels were clutched in her hands.

"Nagisa-chan, aren't you swimming?" Rei asked from the aquamarine sea, which glittered in the sunlight.

At the mere mention of her name and 'swimming', Nagisa flushed pink and stared down at her slippers. "My swimsuit's still drying. I don't like wearing wet clothes." She wrinkled her button nose.

"Then why don't you go and buy one?" Haruka suggested, not even glancing in the blonde's direction as he floated on his back, relishing the feel of cool water against his skin.

"That's a wonderful idea. Gou-chan, could you please go with her?" Ama-chan sensei chirped, pointing out the gift shop in the distance.

Gou's eyes lit up. She may have had a boy's name, but she still loved shopping as much as the next girl. "Okay! Let's go, Nagisa-chan!" Before Nagisa could make a break for it, Gou had grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her friend off.

It took the two girls several minutes to return, and Gou was giggling when they came back. Nagisa looked… Miserable. There really was no other word for it. Huddled inside her boyfriend's hoodie, she looked like she'd kicked a puppy.

"Come on, Nagisa-chan, don't be shy. Show us what you've chosen," Ama-chan sensei cajoled.

Almost reluctantly, Nagisa unzipped the hoodie.

A sudden gulp echoed throughout the team as the zip was pulled down painfully slowly. There was a paleness to Nagisa's skin, one that was almost shocking, if you considered how much training under the sun she'd done. Gou had chosen a tight, fitted, almost lurid red bikini that left _very _little to the imagination.

Dainty hands set about unbuttoning her skirt, and Makoto's already dry throat felt like the Sahara as he watched the fabric slide down long and shapely legs.

Standing in all her feminine glory, Nagisa revealed a slender hourglass figure, with a stomach as flat as a board, high round bosoms and the kind of ass that spoke of hours in the gym every day.

When the hell had Nagisa gotten so… so… **BIG**, Makoto wondered, doing his best not to look at the amount of skin (and chest) that Nagisa was showing.

Wolf-whistles resounded throughout the beach. Nagisa reddened, and Makoto groaned, feeling a migraine coming on. Makoto suddenly sympathized with Rin.

Still blushing that pale, pretty shade of pink, Nagisa quickly escaped to where her boyfriend was sitting. Nagisa wriggled between his legs, before she clamoured to sit on his lap. Makoto froze. At his blushing and stammering (_really,_ Makoto was such a _prude_), she easily responded.

"The sand's uncomfortable." Nagisa widened her eyes, and pouted her lips.

Makoto could practically _see_ the tears springing into her eyes.

Sighing and giving in to the inevitable, lest his girlfriend accused him (_again!_) of being dense, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and laid his chin on her shoulder. A comfortable silence stretched between the two as they watched the waves go back and forth.

**OMAKE**

"I'm hungry."

"… Should we tell them it's time for lunch?"

"No, no, don't! I still have to get more pictures, Haruka-senpai!"

"Ah, young love, how cute~!"

"G-Gah! What VULGAR things to do in broad daylight!"

"Rei, it's called kissing,"

"…Okay, I'm going to get them now. The love is dampening my appetite."

"Is food _all_ you can think about?!"


End file.
